creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Oakwell
Bryan Oakwell Bryan Oakwell was a former world number 1 Tennis Player,he is considered by many to be the second best tennis player ever after Leonard Smith, his Doubles Partner. Early Life Bryan Oakwell was born on the 5th September 2003 to Ryan Oakwell and Sarah Oakwell, in London. Getting into Tennis At the age of 5, Bryan Oakwell watched the Wimbledon final between Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal. He became transfixed by Tennis and joined the same Tennis Club as Leonard Smith. His height gave him a large advantage in serving, however it took him 2 years to get good at returning. Junior Career 2011 Under 18 Males Single London Championship: First Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Robert Freedom (875), 7:5, 5:7, 5:7, 7:5, 11:9 Second Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Leonard Smith, 6:7 (4:7), 5:7, 5:7 (1050) This gave him a UK ranking of 1300, and a world ranking of 14,356 2012 Under 18 Males Single London Championship First Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Robert Freedon (950), 6:4, 7:6 (12:10), 4:6, 6:0 Second Round, Bryan Oakwell vs Jackson Lareg (1010), 6:3, 6:3, 6:4 Third Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Leonard Smith (720), 4:6, 5:7, 6:4, 3:6 This gave him a UK ranking of 780 and a world ranking of 11,456 2013 Under 18 Males Single London Championship First Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Ryan Marland (350), 6:7 (23:25), 6:7 (0:7), 7:6 (34:32), 6:4, 13:11 Second Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Jackson Lareg (815), 7:5, 6:4, 6:0 Third Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs James Large (405), 0:6, 0:6, 7:5, 7:6 (56:54), 22:20 Fourth Round, Bryan Oakwell vs Leonard Smith (450), 5:7, 7:5, 5:7, 7:6 (21:19), 13:15 With this result he qualified for the UK Junior Championship UK Ranking: 560 World Ranking: 9,425 2014 UK Junior Championships: Qualification Rounds (1), 1:2 Reece Lear (101): 4:6, 4:6, 4:6 David Pasqualucci (215) : 5:7, 7:5, 7:5 Jack Matter (100): 0:6, 0:6, 0:6 Under 18 Males Single London Championship First Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Conner Bandwait (415), 6:4, 6:4, 4:6, 7:5 Second Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs John Johnston (75), 7:6 (53:51), 6:7 (32:34), 6:7 (98:100), 7:6 (15:13), 29:27 Third Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Benjamin Manner (716), 6:1, 6:0, 6:2 Fourth Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Robert Freedon (215), 6:4, 6:3, 6:4 Fifth Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Jackson Lareg (350), 7:5, 7:5, 7:5 Sixth Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Leonard Smith (85), 5:7, 7:6 (26:24), 5:7, 3:6 UK Ranking: 230 World Ranking: 7,234 2015 UK Junior Championships: Qualification Rounds (1), 3:0 Conner Bandwait (340), 6:3, 6:3, 6:3 Thomas Bandwait (280), 6:4, 7:5, 7:5 Robert Freedon (230), 6:2, 6:2, 6:2 Qualification (2) Leonard Smith (22): 5:7, 7:5, 4:6, 6:4, 5:7 Under 18 Males Single London Championship: Round 1: Conner Bandwait (300), 6:2, 6:2, 6:1 Round 2: Jackson Lareg (250), 6:4, 6:4, 7:5 Round 3: Frank Freedon (415), 6:1, 6:1, 6:1 Round 4: Leonard Smith (18), 3:6, 2:6, 7:5, 7:5, 4:6 UK Ranking: 54 World Ranking: 980 Bryan now qualifies for the World Tour 2016 World Tennis Junior Tour: Madrid: R128 Los Angeles: Q2 Paris: Q1 Tokyo: R64 Beijing: Q3 Rome: R64 UK Junior Championships: Quarterfinals, Leonard Smith (5), 5:7, 5:7, 3:6 Under 18 Male Singles London Championships: Finals, Leonard Smith (4), 4:6, 4:6, 7:5, 5:7 Doubles: W UK Ranking (s) (5) World Ranking (s) (212) UK Ranking D: 95 World Ranking D: 2048 2017 World Tennis Junior Tour: Madrid: Quarterfinals Los Angeles: R32 Paris: R16 Tokyo: Q3 Beijing: R16 Rome: Semifinals World Junior Doubles Tennis Tour: Madrid: Won Los Angeles: Finals Paris: Won Tokyo: Won Beijing: Won Rome: Final UK Junior Single Championships: Finals UK Junior Doubles Championships: Won with Bryan Oakwell Under 18 Males London Singles Championship: Won Under 18 males Doubles Championship: Won with Bryan Oakwell UK Singles Ranking: 2, World Ranking: 43 UK Doubles Ranking: 1, World Ranking: 2 Junior Career: Singles: 71:20, 78% Doubles: 55:2, 96.5% Information = Pro Career = On the 1st January, aged just 15 years 118 days, he turned Pro. On the 15th January, both Leonard and Bryan joined the 2018 GB Davis Cup Team, with Andy Murray and Kyle Edmunds 2018 Davis Cup Leonard Smith played with Bryan as the Doubles team, over the 4 levels and didn't lose a Match. Bryan also played the Singles twice, in the First Round and in the Finals, losing both rounds. Wimbledon Championships Men's Singles First Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Ivo Karlovic, 5:7, 5:7, 7:5, 7:5, 21:19 Second Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Donald Young, 6:4, 7:6 (13:11), 7:5 Third Round, Bryan Oakwell vs Mischa Zverev, 7:5, 7:6 (34:32), 6:7 (32:34), 5:7, 21:19 Fourth Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Stan Wawrinka, 7:5, 7:6 (34:32), 4:6, 5:7, 22:20 Quarterfinals, Bryan Oakwell Vs Novak Djokovic, 4:6, 5:7, 7:5, 6:4, 13:11 Semifinals, Bryan Oakwell vs Leonard Smith, 6:7 (32:34), 7:6 (103:101), 7:6 (101:99), 5:7, 53:55 Paired up with Leonard Smith, they were given a Wild Card Status after a fantastic 2017 Junior Year. They joined the best of 64 and went up against last year's winners Łukasz Kubot and Marcelo Melo, and won with a 6:0, 6:1, 6:2 result in just 44 minutes. Then they went up against Pierre-Hugues Herbert and Nicolas Mahut and won 6:2, 6:3, 6:1 result in just 55 minutes Then in the best of 16 they went up against Bob and Mike Bryan, and won 6:1, 6:1, 6:1 in just 49 minutes. Then they went up against Jay Clarke and Marcus Willis in the Quarterfinals, who they beat 6:0, 6:0, 6:0 in just 33 minutes. Next in the Semi-Finals, they went up against Ryan Harrison and Michael Venus, the result was 6:4, 6:4, 6:3, in 52 minutes. Finally in the Final, they faced Jamie Murray and Bruno Soares, and they won in 53 minutes with a score of 6:1, 6:0, 6:1. US Open First Round, Bryan Oakwell Mischa Zverev, 6:4, 6:4, 6:4 Second Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Jared Donaldson, 7:5, 7:5, 4:6, 6:2 Third Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Nick Kyrgios, 6:0, 6:0, 6:1 Fourth Round, Leonard Smith Vs Jo Mart Del Potro, 5:7, 4:6, 7:6 (21:19), 6:3, 15:13 Quarterfinals, Bryan Oakwell Vs Leonard Smith, 5:7, 7:5, 5:7, 7:5, Men's Doubles = Paired up with Leonard Smith, they were given a Wild Card Status after a fantastic 2017 Junior Year. They joined the best of 64 and went up against last year's winners Łukasz Kubot and Marcelo Melo, and won with a 6:0, 6:1, 6:2 result in just 44 minutes. Then they went up against Pierre-Hugues Herbert and Nicolas Mahut and won 6:2, 6:3, 6:1 result in just 55 minutes Then in the best of 16 they went up against Bob and Mike Bryan, and won 6:1, 6:1, 6:1 in just 49 minutes. Then they went up against Jay Clarke and Marcus Willis in the Quarterfinals, who they beat 6:0, 6:0, 6:0 in just 33 minutes. Next in the Semi-Finals, they went up against Ryan Harrison and Michael Venus, the result was 6:4, 6:4, 6:3, in 52 minutes. Finally in the Final, they faced Jamie Murray and Bruno Soares, and they won in 53 minutes with a score of 6:1, 6:0, 6:1. US Open First Round, Bryan Oakwell Mischa Zverev, 6:4, 6:4, 6:4 Second Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Jared Donaldson, 7:5, 7:5, 4:6, 6:2 Third Round, Bryan Oakwell Vs Nick Kyrgios, 6:0, 6:0, 6:1 Fourth Round, Leonard Smith Vs Jo Mart Del Potro, 5:7, 4:6, 7:6 (21:19), 6:3, 15:13 Quarterfinals, Bryan Oakwell Vs Leonard Smith, 5:7, 7:5, 5:7, 7:5,